


Sky Daddy (nah)

by DaFlangstLairde



Series: a rainy street; kustard tidbits [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (just like a single sentence), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Atheism, Atheist Character, Bottom Underfell Sans (Undertale), Drabble, Inaccurate Christianity, Internal Monologue, Is there a tag for "a joke about killing a priest", M/M, Mentioned Frisk - Freeform (Undertale), Past Violence, Rants, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Religion, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale)-centric, Underfell Sans (Undertale), coz of underfell, this bitch wants sans to daddy him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: Red goes on a mental religious rant. Also he's gay pining for Sans, but in a tough way, yano?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: a rainy street; kustard tidbits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sky Daddy (nah)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! The only thing is minor references to How Underfell Be; and Red being pissy about religion

Red had never understood religion really. He was always just... neutral on it. 

In his Underground, there were only two stances one could take. Either it was only the false, desperate hope of betterment that held your HOPE high. Whether that be freedom, an angel, or some other dumb shit. But the people with actual brain cells knew that was just temporary glue. Red, ironically, was the latter. 

Once the monsters had ended on the surface, Red had learnt that humans were even more peculiar about gods. The fuckers hadn't even HEARD of material souls, apparently? Can’t even talk about a creature absorbing enough to become a god. The closest they came to beliefs about a real god is... some asshole preachy daddy, or multiple of 'em. 

Red didn't get it. 

And when the second... version of monsters came, he only briefly considered a god, but nah. The only god around was the lil kid who managed to level a civilization of brutal murderers, then conjoin them with their sweet and pussy versions on the Surface. 

And they really were sweet and pathetic. Just like humans, if not more, they held onto stupid beliefs about morals and shit. 

Red didn't fucking get it. Why did ANY of it matter? Why would shit like lying matter? Why was it considered wrong to, uh, EAT?

Red didn't care, either. He had never been spiritual, and he never would be, because it was pointless. Others could keep on fooling themselves that they matter, but he knew otherwise. He knew nobody gave a donkey’s ass about him, and he was GOOD with it. Life was a continuous shitcircus, and the ones who were on top were the rats to escape the cat.

He would eat as much as he wanted, because now he COULD do that. No more forced starvation. He would fight to protect himself despite their pussy insistence on 'being nice'. He would lie to get out of a situation, and if he ever wanted to fuck, he'd fuck whoever and however he wanted. 

The closest Red came to ever being spiritual is when it came to the kid. How did a scared, scrawny brat manage to salvage them all just ‘cause they decided so? The monsters didn't even DESERVE IT. How did the twink deal with a SECOND kingdom of monsters, too? How did they deal with the political shit, too?

(How did they manage to dust everybody? How did they manage to bend reality itself through sheer force of will?) 

"you know, i'd say 'attacking would kill him faster than staring', but shanking a high religious figure might just finish you for good," Sans snorted from beside Red, snapping him out of the nihilistic spiral. Red rolled his eyes. 

"humans are so fucking stupid, i don't get 'em," Red huffed. Sans shrugged. He said nothing, just letting Red continue. "why would this guy and his dunce hat walk over to ME,-" he said with a broad gesture to himself. "-and offer me the word of sky daddy??? i have YOU to needlessly judge me," Red ranted on. 

Sans chuckled. "probably the same thinking as the kid," he commented. Red grunted. "yeah, except the kid, for all their mercy, never went preaching about a dude in the clouds who cared whether you eat one more bite of meat or not,” he said, and Sans chuckled again. 

And that was the second closest thing, actually. Sans had this light and careless attitude, he let Red just rant his ass off, he shared jokes with Red. And yet for all of his bite size, he was so fierce. So extensively judgy, the fucker, so righteous, and for what? 

And yet… 

Red didn’t mind. Because of course, by sheer universal logic, the one to judge him most would be himself. 

Sans was morally-driven, in an unusual sorta way, especially for where he came from. And yet he understood Red so deeply, too. Red had never before fallen in love, and so he had to wonder what the absolute fuck he ever did to deserve the feeling. 

Who knows, really. Maybe this was just for the entertainment of a higher being, who was reading this and being a real creep about spying on his thoughts. Maybe there was indeed a sky daddy. 

But the only daddy that Red approved and actively wanted was Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble because I was feeling confused re: religion and morals, and so I projected xD  
> Hope you enjoyed, regardless! Even if there's barely any substance xD


End file.
